Quand le rêve devient réalité !
by moon55555
Summary: Si on donnait la chance à une fan de One piece, d'entrer dans le monde déganté du pirate au chapeau de paille, qu'est ce que cela donnerai ? Lisez pour savoir ! Noté T pour être tranquille !
1. Chapter 1

Je soupirai une énième fois, poussais négligemment mon clavier devant moi et m'affalais en arrière sur le dossier de mon siège.

Cela faisait bien une bonne demi-heure maintenant que j'avais les yeux braqués sur l'écran de mon ordinateur, cherchant à écrire une nouvelle fic, mais rien à faire…..l'inspiration ne venait tout simplement pas.

Mon regard se porta sur une horloge violette accrochée au dessus de mon bureau, lui aussi violet (en faite toute, je dis bien TOUTE ma chambre est violette, des placards aux tapis, en passant par ma housse de couette jusqu'aux rideaux ! Au début ça fait un peu mal aux yeux, mais à force on s'y habitue !)

**« 23h50…..Bientôt minuit…..Il serait peut-être temps que j'aille dormir….»** _pensai-je en baillant bruyamment. _

Je restai encore pendant quelques minutes, dans ma chambre à regarder dans le vague, trop flemmarde pour me lever….

Ma chambre n'était pas la mieux rangée au monde, mais pas la pire non plus. A vrai dire, je n'étais pas du genre à balancer des vêtements partout et dans tous les recoins imaginales…non... mon truc à moi c'était plutôt les livres…

En effet, le parquet de ma chambre était jonché de bouquins et de manuels de cour (surtout !) que je jetais dans un coin, sitôt sortis de mon sac de cours.

Étonnement, les seuls livres correctement rangés sur mes étagères, étaient ma collection de mangas. J'en étais assez fière d'ailleurs ! J'avais réussis à me procurer tous les tomes de One Piece, mon manga préféré, ce qui était assez difficile compte tenu du faite que je vivais au Maroc, qui malgré que ce soit un pays francophone, les mangas s'y faisaient rares (j'avais du en commander la majorité, ce qui prenait trois à quatre mois pour une seule livraison !).

Je m'étirai un moment puis décidais d'attraper mon large sac à dos et y fourrais des habits. Demain je partais à la campagne chez ma grand-mère passer deux semaines dans sa ferme. Je détestais la campagne…mais j'adorais ma grand-mère…donc il fallait parfois faire des concessions…surtout qu'elle ne venait au Maroc que pendant les grandes vacances, le reste de l'année, elle vivait à Caen, donc pas vraiment beaucoup de temps pour se voir.

Ma mère, mon père et moi étions d'ailleurs les seuls de toute la famille, à avoir décidé de s'installer en Afrique. Tous les autres habitaient en France.

Ce n'était pas si mal la vie ici. La seule chose qui m'ennuyait vraiment c'était le faite que je doive apprendre l'arabe à l'école ! J'avais beau en faire depuis sept ans, c'était à peine si je me rappelais correctement des lettres ! Et ne parlons même pas de la conjugaison….Un véritable CALVAIRE ! (Pour vous donner une petite idée, il y'a 12 pronoms personnels tous différents en arabe ! Contre seulement 6 en Français !)

Je posai mon sac grand ouvert devant moi, vérifiant si je n'avais rien oubliée : **« Alors voyons voir, ma trousse de toilette, des vêtements et des sous-vêtements, mon portable, mes écouteurs, mon i pad et plein de bonbons pour la route…c'est bon je crois que tout y est ! »**

Puis je m'arrêtai quelque secondes, réfléchissant.

**« Deux semaines sans internet, ça allait vraiment être long…. »** _Me dis-je songeuse._

Puis une idée me vint à l'esprit et j'attrapai tous les tomes de One Piece sur mes étagères et les fourrais tant bien que mal, au fond de mon gros sac. Au moins avec ça, je ne risquais surement pas de m'ennuyer !

Je refermais la fermeture éclair de mon sac et le posai sur le bureau tout en soupirant : **« Enfin ! J'ai finis ! »**

Je m'approchai ensuite de mon ordinateur pour l'éteindre quand soudain l'horloge au dessus de ma tête sonna les douze coups de minuit. Je lui jetai un bref coup d'œil puis reportai mon attention sur l'écran quand une tache noire apparut en son centre ! Celle-ci grandissait à vue d'œil jusqu'à bientôt recouvrir la totalité de mon écran !

J'étais comme sidérée. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette tâche ? On aurait presque dit un trou noir !

Curieuse, j'avançais une main indécise vers mon écran et le frôlais du bout des doigts. Bizarrement, c'était aussi doux que du velours ! J'avançais alors encore un peu plus ma main dans le trou.

Quand j'étais petite, ma mère avait souvent l'habitude de me dire que ma curiosité me perdrait un jour. Malheureusement pour moi, ce jour avait fini par arriver….

Je sentis soudain un vent violent surgir du trou, envoyant de gros courants d'airs dans toute la chambre, puis ma main s'engouffra de plus en plus dedans.

Apeurée j'essayais de la retirer et tirai de toutes forces pour l'en déloger, mais rien à faire, mon bras était maintenant presque entièrement dans le trou.

Usant de mes dernières forces, j'essayai de m'agripper à quelque chose et attrapa inconsciemment mon sac à dos de ma main libre.

Malheureusement, quelques secondes plus tard, je me faisais engloutir tout entière, par le trou noir.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO X

J'étais allongée sur le dos et je sentais une légère brise souffler sur mon visage.

**« Est-ce que j'ai laissée la fenêtre ouverte avant de m'endormir ? »** _pensais-je encore à moitié endormie._

Étrangement ce léger petit vent avait en quelque sorte l'odeur de la mer.

**« C'est bizarre, je ne me souviens pas que nous habitions près de la mer.»** _marmonnai-je, toujours les yeux fermés._

J'entendis soudain un bruit comme des vagues qui se heurtent à des rochers, tout près de moi.

**« Ça, c'était encore Papa avec ses documentaires sur la nature, à fond dès le matin ! »**_Soupirai-je_ **« Si ça continu, je vais finir par cacher la télécommande de la télévision tous les soirs avant d'aller me coucher ! »**

Je roulai sur le côté, me recroquevillant sur moi-même en position de fœtus cherchant fébrilement de la main, mon oreiller et ma couverture. Ne les trouvant pas, je décidai de me lever en en usant de mes mains comme support, pour voir s'ils n'étaient pas tombés du lit à cause de mon sommeil, que je savais très agité.

Soudain je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas dans mon lit et j'ouvrais les yeux en sursaut.

J'étais allongée sur du sable fin et devant moi se trouvait une grande étendue d'eau salée.

J'étais sur une plage ?!

Je me levai doucement et examinai l'endroit où je me trouvais. Pétrifiée, je me rendis compte de quelque chose de vraiment très bizarre. Les couleurs du ciel, de la mer et du sable étaient quelque peu irréalistes. Je me trouvais carrément dans un décor de dessin animé !

**« Mais q-qu'est ce qui ce passe ?...Ou suis-je ?! »** _murmurai-je tandis que je faisais quelques pas vers l'océan._

L'eau me renvoya le reflet d'une jeune fille que je ne reconnaissais pas du tout.

Mes cheveux, habituellement courts et aussi noir que le jais, étaient maintenant d'un beau blancs aux reflets gris et me retombaient jusqu'aux hanches. Mes yeux avaient changés de marron noisette, à un beau bleu azur et étaient un peu plus gros que d'habitude. J'étais plus grande et j'étais habillée d'une robe noire à dentelles blanches façon goth-lolita et de chaussettes hautes dans le même style qui me remontaient aux mi-cuisses ainsi que des bottines noires. J'avais aussi un ruban noir dans les cheveux et un collier noir avec une clochette autour du cou.

Mais le plus surprenant était que je ressemblais beaucoup à un personnage de manga !

**« Bon calmons-nous, rien ne sert de paniquer, je suis surement encore en train de dormir et en train de rêver que je suis un personnage de manga…rien de plus…..Je vais surement me réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre. »**_ me dis-je en me pinçant le bras pour vérifier si je dormais encore ou pas._

A mon grand étonnement, une vive douleur apparut à l'endroit même ou je m'étais pincée.

« **Ok….c'est bon je peux paniquer maintenant….…RRRAAAHHH QU'EST-CE QUE JE VAIS DEVENIR ?! JE VAIS SUREMENT MOURIR DE FAIM ICI TOUTE SEULE ! NOOOOOONN JE VEUX PAS ! JE CONNAIS MÊME PAS ENCORE LA FIN DE ONE PIECE ! JE SUIS TROP JEUNE POUR MOURIR !»**

Après avoir hurlé comme une cinglée pendant un bon quart d'heure, je me calmai un peu et commençai à explorer la plage, avec un peu de chance, je trouverai peut-être un village ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

Pas trop loin de l'endroit où je m'étais réveillée j'aperçus un sac en toile bleu qui me rappelais étrangement le mien.

J'accourus vers le sac et l'ouvris en grand, découvrant tous mon matériel anti-ennui prévu pour mes vacances chez mamie.

**« BINGO, c'est le mien ! »**

Sentant mon ventre gargouiller, j'ouvris un paquet de bonbons et me mis à les avaler un par un, mon sac sur le dos, tout en marchant le long de la plage.

Au bout d'une heure de marche, j'arrivais, pour mon plus grand bonheur, devant les portes d'un village. Je m'y introduisais et commençai à déambuler dans les rues, sous les regards curieux des villageois. Mes cheveux blancs ne passaient vraiment pas inaperçus !

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens dans le village. J'assumais qu'il devait donc s'agir d'un simple village d'agriculteur et non d'une de ces grandes villes bruyantes et remplies d'une foule de gens.

En tournant dans une ruelle, je vis soudain quelques affiches placardés sur un mur.

Je m'approchai alors du mur et lu la première affiche. Il y était écrit un gros 'WANTED', sous lequel il y'avait une photo d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux de jais, un énorme sourire aux lèvres et une cicatrice sous l'œil. Ce dernier portait un chapeau de paille ainsi qu'une chemise rouge. Cette frimousse m'était d'autant plus familière que j'avais passée des heures durant, à lire et relire ses aventures, chez moi, assise devant mon ordi.

Mes yeux se baissèrent sur le nom du fugitif qui était inscrit un peu plus bas.

« **Monkey. …mort ou vif …..prime de 100 000 000 B ….. »**_chuchotai-je._

Soudain je compris tout. J'avais tous droit atterrie dans l'univers de One Piece…et d'après la prime de Luffy, juste après l'incident d'Alabasta, et bien avant la guerre sanglante qui opposera bientôt les pirates de Barbe blanche aux Marines à Marine Ford…Peut-être même n'était-il même pas arrivé à l'archipel de Saboady…

Je serrai alors fortement la sangle de mon sac à dos.

**« Merde alors…. »**_Furent mes seuls mots tandis que je tentais de comprendre la gravité de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais._

Premièrement, j'étais dans un monde super dangereux, avec des criminels partout !

Deuxièmement je me retrouvais complètement perdu, sans argent, et ne sachant pas ou aller.

Troisièmement, et pas des moindre, je me promenais actuellement avec sur le dos, l'avenir de nombreux pirates dessiné dans des mangas ….

C'était exactement comme avoir une bombe à retardement sur les épaules !

**« Qu'est ce que vais faire… »**

Certes je voulais absolument empêcher la mort d'Ace et de Barbe Blanche, mais comment faire si je ne savais même pas ou j'étais !

Rajoutez à cela le fait que j'étais faible et que je ne pouvais pas les aider.

**« Si seulement j'avais les pouvoirs d'un des fruits du démon…..…je pourrai alors faire quelque chose….»**

J'entendis, pas très loin de moi, le bruit d'un corps qui tombe au sol.

Je me retournai et vis alors une vieille femme de petite taille allongée par terre, évanouie.

Je couru vers elle et la transportais vers un petit Hôpital pas très loin de l'entrée du village.

Je restais au chevet de la vieille femme pendant quelques heures, au bout desquels elle commença à ouvrir les yeux.

**-Est-ce que vous allez mieux, madame ? Vous vous êtes évanouie au milieu de la route. Peut-être étais-ce de la chaleur ?**

**-Êtes-vous celle qui m'a transportée jusqu'ici, mademoiselle ?**

La vieille dame venait de parler dans une langue que je n'avais jamais entendue, mais qu'étrangement, j'arrivais à comprendre et à parler.

**-Oui. Je vous ai ensuite emmenée ici.**

**-Vraiment ?! Je vous en remercie beaucoup. Et d'ailleurs si je pouvais faire quelque chose en échange.**

**-J'ai, en quelque sorte échouée sur cette île et je ne sais pas vraiment ou je me trouve. Pourriez-vous me renseigner ?**

Je n'aimais pas vraiment mentir, mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

La vieille femme me sourit amicalement.

**-Cette île s'appelle l'île de Thamara, et c'est une petite île se situant sur Grand Line. Il n'y a que très peu de visiteur sur cette île car, en général, plutôt que de prendre un route plus longue et faire escale sur notre île, les bateaux choisissent de continuer leur route tous droit vers l'île de Malacca, une des plus grosses îles touristique de Grand Line. **

J'eus soudain une idée. Peut-être qu'en allant sur cette île de Malacca, je trouverai un équipage de pirates pour me prendre à son bord et pouvoir voyager sur Grand Line.

**-Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plait m'indiquer comment me rendre à Malacca ? J'aimerai m'y rendre le plus vite que possible. **

**-Vous avez de la chance, jeune fille. Il n'y a qu'un seul bateau en direction de Malacca aujourd'hui, et il se trouve que c'est mon mari qui en est le capitaine. Je lui demanderai de bien vouloir vous emmener vers votre destination.**

En effet, quelques heures plus tard, la veille femme, qui s'appelait Millana, me présenta à son mari, Benny, qui m'emmena gratuitement sur son bateau de pêche vers l'île touristique de Malacca.

Nous mîmes 2 jours pour y arriver, durant lesquels j'aidais le vieux Benny à pêcher ses poissons, qu'il revendrait ensuite une fois arrivé.

J'aimais bien pêcher. Je n'en avais jamais fait avant mais j'apprenais vraiment vite !

Quand nous accostâmes au port, j'en restai bouche bée. L'île était extrêmement grande et faisait au moins 7 fois la taille de l'île de Thamara.

Je dis adieu au vieux Benny et commençais à déambuler dans le centre ville, remplit d'une foule de gens qui se pressaient dans tous les sens, entrant et sortant des magasins. Ici encore ma couleur de cheveux attirait les regards.

Millara et Benny, m'avaient donnés un peu d'argent et j'en profitais pour m'acheter une cape noire à capuche et cachais avec, mes cheveux.

Tandis que je revenais vers le port, je remarquais un gigantesque bateau amarré au quai. Il était entièrement recouvert de dorures et le bois semblait vraiment très coûteux. Surement était-ce le bateau d'un dragon céleste venu faire du shopping ici.

Je me rappelai alors ce que ces dragons célestes avaient fait à Sabo, à l'Impératrice Kuja, aux hommes-poissons, à Kami la sirène ainsi qu'a bien d'autres. Leurs actes étaient à mes yeux, impardonnables !

Je me cachais alors derrière une caisse en bois et me faufilais discrètement dans le bateau. Je me cachai ensuite derrière des tonneaux de vins puis attendis que la voie soit libre, puis je me dirigeai vers la cale du bateau, là ou devaient se trouver tous les trésors amassés par ces dragons célestes.

Je dus éviter un grand nombre de serviteur et de gardes avant d'arriver à mon but.

La cale était entièrement remplie d'or et d'objets précieux en tous genres.

Je vis soudain une malle au fond de la cale. Je m'y dirigeai et l'ouvris en grand. J'y trouvais alors, entreposés tout au fond, quatre fruits du démon, avec chacun un genre de pancarte indiquant leur nom, à côté.

**« Ah, je savais bien que ces dragon célestes en auraient ! » **_m'exclamai-je à voix basse._

Je m'emparai alors d'un des fruits. Il était bleu avec des motifs arrondis. Sa pancarte disait : « Fruit du « Mizu-Mizu »

**« Ca tombe bien, j'avais justement un petit creux ! » **_susurrai-je avant d'avaler le fruit en entier._

Au début, je ne sentis aucuns changements. Je commençais à penser que ce n'était pas des fruits du démon et que les dragons célestes s'étaient faits arnaqués quand soudain je sentis comme quelque chose de différent en moi. Je portai alors mon regard vers ma main droite.

Cette dernière avait pris la consistance de l'eau.

**« Génial ! Je peux me changer en eau maintenant !»**

Puis je regardai les trois autres fruits, l'un était jaune, le fruit du « Denki-Denki », un gris , le fruit du « Kaze-Kaze »et un autre vert, le fruit du « Shizen-Shizen ».

Soudain une idée me vint à l'esprit. Et si je mangeai les quatre ? Après tout, aucun personnage n'avait jamais essayé, dans One Piece.

J'allais même peut-être pouvoir utiliser les pouvoirs de ces quatre fruits en même temps !

Résolue, j'avalai alors tous le contenu de la malle.

Le fruit jaune me donnait le pouvoir de l'électricité, le gris, celui du vent, et le vert, celui de la nature.

**« Avec ces pouvoirs je pourrais alors faire quelque chose contre l'exécution d'Ace ! »**_ me dis-je, tous sourire aux lèvres._

Je me relevai et remontai doucement les escaliers de la cale pour ne pas les faire craquer. Une fois arrivée en haut je marchai discrètement dans les couloirs pour pouvoir sortir du bateau mais je me fis remarquer par des gardes en tournant au coin d'un couloir.

**« UNE INTRUS ! ATTRAPEZ-LA ! » **_cria l'un des gardes._

**« Zut ! J'y étais presque »**_ pensai-je, frustrée, tandis que je m'enfuyais dans le sens inverse._

D'autres gardes se mirent alors en travers de mon chemin. Il était temps pour moi d'essayer mes nouveaux pouvoirs ! Je me liquéfiai entièrement, sous leurs yeux ébahis, en flaque d'eau et glissai entre leurs pieds.

Je courus ensuite vers la sortie et me retrouvais sur le pont, des gardes à mes trousses, et tout autour de moi se tenaient d'autres gardes en armures.

**« Merde…comment est ce que j'allais faire pour me débarrasser d'eux ? »** Me dis-je.

Soudain une idée me vint à l'esprit et j'étendis mes bras à droite et à gauche et faisais jaillir deux énormes colonnes d'eau de la mer, que je fis ensuite s'abattre sur le bateau, créant deux énormes trous dans la coque du bateau qui commença à couler sous un vacarme assourdissant.

**« Oups…..j'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort…. »**_ Me dis tandis que j'essayais de m'accrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas couler quand une idée me vint à l'esprit._

Je me transformai alors entièrement en une colonne de vent et vint atterrir doucement sur le quai.

Je vis des soldats de la marine se rassembler autour de moi, me criant de me rendre.

J'y vis là une opportunité de me faire connaitre et je soulevai lentement la capuche qui cachait mon visage.

**« Je m'appelle Sarah, je suis une pirate et je suis celle qui vient de faire couler ce navire ! » **leur criai-je avant de m'enfuir en me transformant encore une fois en vent.

Après avoir attaquée un bateau de dragon céleste j'étais maintenant sûre d'avoir une prime d'au moins 100 000 000 de B ! Mon rêve le plus fou allait enfin se réaliser : avoir une photo de moi et mon nom écris sous un gros 'WANTED' !

J'étais vraiment contente ! J'allais enfin devenir pirate !

Je remis ma capuche sur mes cheveux argentés et chercha une auberge ou passer la nuit. J'en trouvais enfin une en centre ville et y pris une chambre que je louai pour la nuit.

Je déposai mon sac à côté de mon lit et m'affalai littéralement sur le matelas, épuisée de tant d'aventures. Je m'endormais quelques secondes plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres, en pensant que j'aurais donné tous ce que je possédais rien que pour voir la tête du dragon céleste à qui appartenait le navire je venais juste de saccager…


	2. Chapter 2

Je buvais un café, assise à une table, dans un bar fréquenté par des pirates, pas très loin de l'auberge ou j'avais passée la nuit. J'avais pris ma commande et m'étais installée dans un coin sombre à l'écart des autres pirates, qui de bon matin, étaient déjà soules. Pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur moi, j'avais enfilée ma cape noire, et je restais silencieuse, ne levant que très rarement, les yeux de ma table, pour écouter les discussions, souvent très stupides de ces ivrognes.

Certains pirates abusaient beaucoup de l'alcool et de temps en temps, des disputes éclataient entre ceux-ci, qui après quelques injures, et deux ou trois verres cassés, sortaient régler leur compte dehors, la mine renfrognée et les fourreaux dégainés (tiens je fais des rimes maintenant ?).

J'en étais à ma troisième dispute de pirate depuis ce matin et, les yeux fermés et la tête appuyée sur la paume de la main, j'écoutais les deux protagonistes s'injurier de tous les noms possibles et imaginables (en une matinée, j'en avais déjà appris assez pour en faire un dictionnaire !), quand soudain les battants de l'entrée du bar, s'ouvrirent en grands, laissant entrer un vent glacial, qui fit stopper net les deux pirates.

Le silence se fit bientôt complet dans la salle.

J'ouvrais doucement les paupières, curieuse de savoir l'identité de l'individu qui avait bien pu faire taire cette bande d'ivrogne par sa simple présence dans la pièce.

La première chose que je remarquai, fut des cheveux roux en batailles, des lunettes sur le front et un sourire mesquin qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Je soupirais discrètement. De tous les personnages de One Piece, il avait fallut que je tombe sur lui en premier….

**« Hé…ce serait pas un des supernova… Eustass Captain Kidd ? » **_s'enquit à voix basse un des pirates présents._

**« Si…c'est bien lui …un des super rookie de la nouvelle génération de pirates…. » **_Dit un autre._

**« Ouaw…il a l'air encore plus effrayant en vrai… » **_Rajouta un troisième._

Le roux leur lança un regard meurtrier qui les fit se taire tous de suite.

Kidd n'étais pas seul. En effet trois hommes, que je supposais être de son équipage, l'accompagnaient derrière lui.

Le rouquin traversa la salle, faisant cesser au passage les murmures et les chuchotements, et vint s'installer en fond de salle avec sa bande, à la table voisine de la mienne.

Je rabaissais encore plus ma capuche sur mon visage, pour ne pas me faire remarquer, ce qui marcha très bien car ils s'installèrent et commandèrent de l'alcool, sans même faire attention à moi.

Le bruit s'était refait et les conversations recommençaient, mais moins fortes et plus hésitantes qu'avant…

Je remarquais avec amusement que les deux pirates qui étaient sur le point de se battre quelques secondes plus tôt, s'étaient rassis, et discutaient maintenant tranquillement à voix basse…

**« Hé t'a remarqué qu'ils y'avait plus de marines aujourd'hui en ville que d'habitude ?...Ca doit être à cause de lui…..tu crois pas ? »**_ murmura l'un deux._

**« Non je pense pas….il parait qu'hier le bateau d'un dragon céleste s'est fait attaqué par une pirate et que la marine est sur les dents et qu'ils la recherche activement depuis ce matin. Ça grouille tellement de marines dehors qu'on peut même plus sortir tranquillement. » **_Répliqua l'autre._

**« Quoi ?! » **_s'exclama le premier._

**« Chuut…tu vas nous attirer des ennuis…. »**

**« Mais faudrait être complètement cinglé pour s'en prendre au bateau d'un dragon céleste ! »**

**« Et c'est pas tous…il parait même qu'elle l'aurait coulé avec tous les trésors du dragon céleste dedans ! »**

**« NOON ?! »**

**« Si…le dragon était tellement en colère qu'il a fait pression sur le gouvernement mondial pour qu'on lui envoie des troupes de marines pour cerner toute l'île et la retrouver…. »**

J'esquissai un petit sourire discret. Il avait seulement fallut d'une journée pour que je me mette la marine à dos ! J'avais fait fort !

Mais c'était quand même bizarre…Pourquoi cerner une île entière pour une pirate ne valant surement que 100 000 000 millions de Berry…c'était un peu exagéré pour une si petite prime…

Un des compagnons de Kidd, que je reconnus comme étant Killer, un des supernova, écoutait attentivement la discussion des deux hommes tout en lisant un journal qu'il venait d'acheter.

**« Vous êtes au courant capitaine ? » **_demanda t-il à Kidd._

**« De quoi ? » **_répliqua le dit capitaine._

**« Pour ça …. Ça fait en quelque sorte le buzz depuis hier dans le nouveau monde….. »** _Il sortit un avis de recherche qu'il posa devant son capitaine._** « Une jeune rookie encore inconnue à ce jour, aurait saccagée le bateau d'un dragon céleste faisant couler toute la marchandise contenu à bord. Puis elle se serait enfuie en donnant son nom à des marines…Comme si elle voulait qu'on la traque… »**

**« Ah ! J'en ai entendu parler moi aussi ! » **S'enquit_ un autre membre de l'équipage du rouquin « _**Il parait qu'elle aurait tellement énervée le dragon que sa prime s'élève à 300 000 000 millions de Berry ! Du jamais vu pour une novice ! » **

Je recrachai littéralement la gorgée de café que je venais juste d'avaler…. 300 000 000 MILLIONS DE BERRY ?!

Je venais de me mettre dans de sales draps…

**« Hmmm …..Himitsu no Sarah qu'elle s'appelle….»**_ susurra Kidd en examinant de près mon avis de recherche._** « Intéressant….. »**

«**Avoir une prime pareille pour une première mise à prix…..elle doit être sacrément forte. » **_dit le supernova au masque de fer aux rayures bleu et blanches._

**« Elle n'a eu cette prime que parce qu'elle s'en est prise au bateau d'un dragon céleste. » **_Ricana Kidd «_**Je pourrais en faire autant si je le voulais. Et puis comment voulez-vous que minette comme elle puisse savoir se battre. Elle m'a plutôt l'air d'une gamine qui irait pleurer dans les jupettes de sa mère à la moindre égratignure ! » **_Ricana Kidd de son rire machiavélique._

Ma main se crispa sur la poignée de ma tasse. Ce petit vantard commençait vraiment à m'échauffer les oreilles.

Les battants du bar s'ouvrirent soudain en grands, stoppant net les ricanements du rouquin.

Debout devant l'entrée, des fusils sur les épaules, se tenaient 6 marines en uniformes bleu et blancs.

**« EUSTASS DIT CAPITAINE KIDD RENDEZ-VOUS OU NOUS SERONS OBLIGÉS D'OUVRIR LE FEU ! »** _cria l'un des marines en pointant son fusil en direction de kidd. _

Ce dernier continua à boire sa bière, pas le moins du monde dérangé par la présence des marines.

Un peu désarçonné par l'attitude du pirate, le marine qui avait auparavant pris la parole déglutit puis reprit la parole: **« C-CECI EST VOTRE DERNIÈRE CHANCE, RENDEZ-VOUS ! »**

Reposant tranquillement son verre sur la table, la supernova roux se retourna vers son interlocuteur et le scruta d'un regard malveillant à vous en donner des sueurs froides puis il se leva et commença à s'avancer vers le marine qui avait osé l'interpeler.

Ce dernier, effrayé, commençait à suer à grosse goutte et brandissait en tremblant son fusil vers la tête du pirate qui dépassait d'ailleurs la sienne d'au moins 30 cm.

Rassemblant tous son courage le marine tira. Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand la balle n'atteigna pas le colosse. En effet, au lieu d'avoir blessé le pirate, la balle, se retrouvait maintenant coincée entre les dents de ce dernier qui la recracha nonchalamment par terre.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. C'étais une véritable brute ma parole !

Le rouquin pris ensuite le marine par le cou et avança son visage vers le sien.

**« J'ai une sainte horreur des gens qui viennent m'emmerder pour rien de bon matin »** _dit- il d'un air menaçant._

Le pirate envoya ensuite valser avec une force fulgurante, le pauvre homme vers le fond de la salle…..là ou justement se trouvait ma table.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi.

D'un rapide mouvement sur le côté j'esquivais de justesse l'impact et évitais le marine qui alla droit s'écraser sur ma table, aspergeant au passage ma cape de café.

**« RAAH NON ! MA CAPE TOUTE NEUVE ! NON MAIS SA VA PAS ESPÈCE DE ROUQUIN DÉBILE ! TU PEUX PAS FAIRE ATTENTION OU TU LANCES ! » **_M'exclamai-je, hors de mes gons devant le désastre qu'étais ma cape, totalement trempée._

Le silence s'était fait instantanément dans la salle et on me regardait maintenant avec de grands yeux stupéfaits.

Je suivis enfin leur regards et compris enfin pourquoi….

Mon échappée in extrémis avait fait retomber la capuche de ma cape derrière mon dos, dévoilant ainsi mon visage et une cascade de cheveux blancs….

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais attirée l'attention de toute la salle sur moi.

**« …..bon...ben…je pense que c'est râpé pour la discrétion… » **_Balbutiais-je._


	3. Chapter 3

Les yeux du rouquin s'étaient élargis pendant un court instant sous l'effet de la surprise puis ils reprirent rapidement leur assurance.

**« Tiens….tiens…..Mais qui vois-je ? Ce ne serait pas la gamine au 300 millions de Berry….»**

Je dégluti. Les magnifiques pupilles couleur ambre que j'avais longtemps admirés à l'écran, me toisaient maintenant avec une telle intensité et une telle cruauté que mes genoux étaient sur le point de flancher.

Kidd était vraiment le diable personnifié…

Je m'assenai mentalement une gifle. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher ! Si je montrais que j'avais peur, il n'hésiterait pas à me tuer !

Non, je ne lui laisserai pas ce plaisir.

Et puis je n'étais pas aussi faible que ça, maintenant que j'avais les pouvoirs de quatre fruits du démon à la fois !

S'il me cherchait, je n'aurais qu'à lui foutre un bon coup de poing chargé d'électricité pour le calmer un peu.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et soutenu avec défiance, le regard du tyran. Pas question de baisser les yeux devant lui.

Mon attitude le surprit un peu. Surement n'avait-il pas l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête de cette façon.

Je sentis toute mon assurance revenir d'un coup.

**« Hé bien….on dirait que le fameux Eustass Capitaine Kidd n'est pas aussi effrayant qu'on ose le dire. Je me serais attendu à mieux…. »**_ Clamais-je, un sourire narquois et dédaigneux au visage._

La salle entière s'était figée d'effroi. Même les membres de l'équipage du rouquin semblaient tétanisés.

Ce n'était pas tout d'avoir insulté Kidd une fois sous le coup de la colère, mais je venais juste de le refaire, et directement à sa figure.

Je savais que je jouais à un jeu dangereux, mais quitte à se battre, autant être la première à attaquer.

Le visage du rouquin était maintenant obscurci et je commençais un peu à redouter le pire.

Kidd surprit tout le monde en éclatant d'un fou rire tonitruant et sonore.

Je le regardais, confuse et ne sachant plus trop quoi faire ni penser…

Je savais bien que Kidd avait un grain, mais j'étais loin de m'attendre à ça…..

**« BROAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! T'es plutôt courageuse pour une gamine…..ça me plaie ….. »**_S'esclaffa le rouquin en se tenant les côtes. Puis se tournant vers ses hommes : _**« Allez les gars on l'embarque avec nous…. »**

Je n'en revenais pas…Mais pour qui il se prenait ?!

**« QUOI ?! NON MAIS JE REVE ?! POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS LE ROUQUIN ?! PLUTOT CREVER QUE DE VENIR AVEC TOI ! » **_Criais-je scandalisée en tapant du poing sur la table la plus proche et en oubliant totalement la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. _

Kidd reprit son air sérieux.

**« Oh mais tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, tu viendras avec nous dans notre équipage de grès ou de force… »**_Dit-il, son légendaire sourire diabolique au visage._** « Et puis j'ai le pressentiment qu'en t'emmenant avec nous, nos chances de trouver le One Piece n'en seront que plus élevée… »**

Je détestais qu'on me donne des ordres et encore moins qu'on m'oblige a faire quelque chose dont je n'avais pas envie de faire et le fait que Kidd n'en est rien a faire de ce que je pouvais penser me fit redoubler de rage.

**« T'ES SOURD OU QUOI ?! JE VIENS DE TE DIRE NON ! »**_Hurlai-je hors de moi en tapant du pied sur le sol._

Ma crise de nerf semblait beaucoup amuser Kidd car il se remit à rire à plein poumons, de son rire de psychopathe, sous les regards mi-effrayés mi-dubitatifs des occupants de la pièce autour de nous.

Soudain les battants de la porte du bar s'ouvrirent avec fracas en interrompant net Kidd dans son fou rire. Un homme affolé et en sang fit sont apparition dans la salle et s'appuya d'une main contre un des battants, tandis que l'autre tenais fébrilement une blessure qui saignais beaucoup à l'abdomen.

**« C-CAPITAIN ! D-des marines nous attaquent …..I-l faut partir de cette île le plus vite possible ….. Un vice-amiral est en route… » **_Arriva à articuler le blessé en direction du rouquin avant de succomber a sa blessure et de s'affaler au sol._

Tandis que le reste de la salle était distraite par l'arrivé du pirates ensanglanté, j'en profitai pour ramasser rapidement mon sac et pour filer ni vu ni connu par la porte du arrière du bar.

Mais bien sûr les bonnes vieilles habitudes ne se perdent pas aussi facilement…

**« Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais quand il faut partir, il faut partir ! ALLEZ HASTA LUEGO BANDE DE BOUFFONS! »**_Hurlai-je en direction de la clique du pirate roux avant de déguerpir à toutes jambes par la sortie qui menait dans des ruelles sombres et étroites._

Je me pensais tirée d'affaire mais malheureusement pour moi, j'avais de nouveau sous estimée la rapidité du rouquin et le monde de la piraterie en général…

'_Hé comment j'aurais pu savoir que même s'il se trimbalait une tonne de métal, il arriverait quand même à rivaliser avec Usain Bolt niveau course? Hein ? Je ne suis pas devin bordel ! _

_Bon je vous l'accorde, je suis un peu conne sur les bords mais je vous le répète, comment j'aurais pu savoir ?'_

_**« REVIENS ICI BORDEL ! »**__ Hurla le gorille roux avant de m'envoyer un gigantesque poing d'acier qui me frôla d'un cheveu. D'UN CHEVEU ! _

**« Hiiiiihhh ! » **_criai-je__** « NON MAIS TU VEUX ME TUER OU QUOI ?! » **__hurlai-je indignée._

J'aurais pu jurer que de la fumée était en train de sortir de ses oreilles.

Le peu d'avance que j'avais réussi à gagner commençait à partir en fumée tandis que Kidd s'approchait de plus en plus.

Je commençais même à regretter d'avoir séché si souvent les cours de sports à l'école !

**« JE TE JURE QUE SI TU NE REVIENS PAS ICI TOUS DE SUITE JE T'EMMPALERAI ET TE FERAIS SAIGNER JUSQU'A QUE TU ME SUPPLIE DE T'ACHEVER »**

**« BEN MAINTENANT J'AI ENCORE MOINS ENVIE DE VENIR CRETIN ! »**_Rétorquai-je par-dessus mon épaule avant d'entrer dans une autre allée et de trouver ma route bloquée par un mur de brique._

**« Merde un cu de sac ! »**

Le rouquin venait juste d'entrer dans la même allée que moi.

**« C'est ta dernière chance. Viens avec moi et fais parti de mon équipage. J'ai besoin de gens audacieux comme toi pour trouver le One Piece. Ce serait tellement dommage que je te tue maintenant tu ne crois pas, alors viens »**

**« C'est hors de question ! Tu peux toujours courir ! Et puis d'abord arrête de prendre cette voix doucereuse ! On dirait un pédophile » **_m'insurgeai-je avant de lui lancer mon propre sourire de manique _**« Et puis tu sembles oublier que je n'ai pas une prime plus élevée que la tienne pour rien ! »**

A ces mots je me « ventilait » (cherchez pas, c'est un mot que je viens d'inventer) et m'enfuyais par les airs, assise sur ma colonne de vent à la façon d'Aladin sur son tapis volant, et usait de mon majeur pour lui faire un geste bien obscène de la main.

**« Allez au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir sale rouquin débile ! »**

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rigoler comme une hystérique (que je devais certainement être…) en voyant la mine complètement déconfite et furieuse de Kidd s'éloigner et devenir de plus en plus petite tandis que je montais dans les airs toujours plus haut, encore plus haut et que je m'enfonçais dans les nuages…..jusqu'a que ma colonne ne se disparaisse d'un coup, comme ça et ne me laisse à ma chute tandis que je me retrouvais attirée vers le sol à une vitesse vertigineuse.

**« HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA ! »**

_Pourquoi est ce que ça m'arrivait toujours, à moi ? _


	4. Chapter 4

(\ (\ Je tiens d'abord à vous présenter mes excuses pour mon retard

( -_-) mais avec le brevet cette année (je peux officiellement vous

(_(«)(«)annoncer que j'ai foiré mon brevet de maths , Youpii !)et la montagne de devoir et de révisions que j'avais, je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé le temps d'écrire. Gomen ! Je vais essayer de me faire pardonner en essayant d'écrire un peu plus souvent et je remercie INFINIMENT toutes les personnes qui continuent à me laisser des commentaires qui, au passage, me font vraiment très chaud au cœur ! (I LOVE YOU !)

Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture maintenant ! Bye-bye !

**Au fait, si ça intéresse des gens, j'ai un compte deviantart, voici le lien et n'oubliez pas d'enlever les **_**(-)**_** quand vous copiez l'URL :** http_**(-)**_:/_**(-)**_ saki-hitsumi_**(-)**_.deviantart._** (-)**_ com/

* * *

J'ouvris difficilement un œil…puis deux….pour ensuite les refermer tous les deux d'un seul coup.

La lumière était beaucoup trop aveuglante pour moi.

J'émis un petit grognement à peine audible. Un horrible mal de crâne commençait déjà à m'assaillir et je ne souhaitais plus qu'une chose, me rendormir pour faire disparaitre la douleur.

**« Capitaine, est-ce que vous croyez qu'on devrait la réveiller ? » **_Dis une voix en s'approchant de l'endroit ou je me trouvais allongée._

Je me figeai sur place.

**« Hn….Elle finira par se réveiller… »**_ Dit une autre voix trainante et froide._

Je sentis une main passer brièvement sur mon front et y déposer quelque chose de froid et d'humide tandis je retenais ma respiration.

Qui étaient ces gens ?

**« Au moins sa fièvre est redescendu. C'est déjà ça. »**_Continua la première voix. __**« Quand même capitaine, je me demande si toute cette affaire est une bonne idée. Après tout on ne connait rien d'elle. Pour le peu qu'on sache, elle pourrait très bien nous attaquer aussitôt qu'elle ouvrirait un œil ! »**_

L'autre ne répondit pas au début en gardant le silence pendant un petit moment puis il déclara d'une voix énigmatique : **« Nous verrons bien assez tôt…. »**

Je me figeais encore une fois sur place. Je pouvais presque sentir son regard se faire plus intense et plus perçant sur moi.

_Avait-il découvert que j'étais réveillée ?_

Les minutes défilèrent dans le silence le plus total.

Après avoir longuement analysée la situation, je finis par émettre un petit soupir et à commencer à doucement me relever sur lit sur lequel je me trouvais.

Rien ne servait de continuer à prétendre que je dormais. J'aurais pu parier que la personne a qui appartenait la deuxième voix avait remarqué depuis longtemps un changement dans ma respiration.

**« Elle se réveille capitaine… » **_dit une troisième voix un peu bourru que je n'avais jusqu'alors pas encore entendu._

Je sentis que la personne la plus proche de moi reculait un peu pour me laisser de la place pour me relever complètement.

A peine ouvrais-je les yeux que je regrettais déjà de l'avoir fais….

Je devais être maudite…..ça ne pouvais être que ça... J'avais surement mis quelqu'un de très haut gradé en colère là haut pour qu'on s'acharne autant sur moi ! C'était la seule explication !

_Par pitié, je jure sur la tête de mon chat que je ferais mes devoirs au lieu de copier sur ma voisine…j'arrêterai de mettre des punaises sous la chaise de ma prof de maths…..je jetterai toutes les antisèches qui sont dans ma trousse…..Merde ! Je rangerai même ma chambre s'il le faut, mais par pitié arrêtez de m'envoyer des supernovas toutes les cinq minutes ! J'en ai marre ! Je tiens à ma vie, BORDEL ! JE VEUX PAS MOURIR AUSSI JEUNE !_

Tandis que je continuais mes prières silencieuses (_désespérées_), je fus dérangée par la voix d'un certain chirurgien de la mort.

**« Vous allez bien, miss ? » **_dit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête d'une manière __super__ craquante._

_Oh_ …. Ça y'est…ce mec rentrait directement dans mon top 10 des personnages les plus canon de One Piece…._non mais franchement vous avez vu comment il est en vrai ?!_ ….ah bah non, désolé, vous pouvez pas là…..Mais laissez moi au moins vous dire que ce mec n'est pas un BG ou une bombe ordinaire, mais il est THE bombe tellement il est canon en vrai (j'avais presque envie de devenir une terroriste juste pour pouvoir le serrer fort contre moi)….et puis….

_STOP ! Halte là ! Je te voix venir ! Pas question de fantasmer sur le mec qui te tient en ce moment même captive et qui pourrait, je te le rappelle, te faire n'importe quoi !_

_Oh ~~ il peut bien me faire ce qu'il veut, ça serait pas moi qui refuserais…._

_LA FERME ! CONCENTRE TOI SUR TON OBJECTIF ET MET AU MOINS TON SAC EN SÉCURITÉ !_

…_..d-d'accord…_

_Saletés d'hormones…._

Et voila…il n'y avait vraiment que moi pour perdre un combat intérieur contre moi-même….c'était devenu officiel : j'étais maintenant sûr de devenir un membre VIP de l'hôpital psychiatrique de mon quartier dans un futur proche….(_devrais peut-être commencer à réserver ma place dès maintenant…. pourrais avoir une réduction…)_

Revenant à mes priorités du moment (_mon sac ….pas ma carte VIP_) je me mis à chercher frénétiquement de la tête la toile bleu de mon sac quand la voix du 'capitaine' me fit relever la tête vers lui.

**« C'est cela que vous cherchez, miss ? » **_dit-il en souriant d'__un demi-sourire._

Je lui jetais un regard suspicieux (_Trafalgar Law qui sourit = pas bon du tout_) quand je vis soudain qu'il tenait par la sangle dans sa main droite un sac de toile bleu qui me rappelai vaguement quelque chose.

Presque instantanément (_d'accord j'avoue : au bout de quelques secondes_) dans ma tête, deux mots résonnèrent en boucle : **A MOI !**

Je me jetais comme une furie en dehors du lit et me jetais pratiquement sur lui, prête à lui arracher ma propriété des mains, quand au moment où mes doigts allaient se refermer sur la toile, le lascar recula sa main droite en arrière, éloignant ainsi mon sac et le mettant délibérément hors de ma portée.

Le démon recommença son petit manège deux où trois fois avant que je ne devienne complètement rouge de rage (_je vous ai dit que ça clachait vachement avec ma nouvelle couleur de cheveux ?)._

Devant ma mine de furibonde, Law esquissa un sourire machiavélique dans ma direction.

**« Je n'ai jamais dis que vous pouviez le reprendre… »**

Quoi…. ? _QUOI ?! _

Mais c'est qu'il jouait délibérément avec mes nerfs le crétin !

J'avais changé d'avis ! Law chutait carrément tout en bas de mon classement. Même Kidd était mieux classé _(j'ai un petit faible pour les cheveux roux…)_

Il était hors de question que Law touche à mon sac ! Surtout pas avec ce qu'il y'avait dedans.

Mes pensées devaient pouvoir se lire son visage car il se vit obligé d'ajouter : **« Je ne l'ai pas ouvert, si c'est cela qui vous chagrine autant, miss… »**

Là il remontait un peu au dessus de Kidd.

**« Mais j'exige quelque chose en retour si vous voulez le récupérer… »**

Je rechange d'avis : il est bon _dernier_…

Je lui lançais un regard noir tandis qu'un coin de sa bouche se relevait en un sourire suffisant qui aurait bien pu rivaliser avec l'un de ceux de Kidd.

**« Et tu espères quoi en échange ? » **_dis-je en grinçant furieusement des dents._

**« C'est très simple…. » **_Répondit-il en reprennant son air sérieux_** « Je souhaite que vous rejoignez mon équipage, miss…. »**

_quoi…..? _

_QUOI ?! _


End file.
